Mindless
by Sesamina
Summary: Like the title already says, a little dose of pure mindless smut. Absolutely no plot. Enjoy!


**A/N:** We probably aren't getting to see any of this on tv ergo we have to write it ourselves.^^ This one is dedicated again – and I might sense a scheme there – to Ficlit, whose fault it _so totally is_ that I write smut stuff like that. I don't know, think of it as a Thanksgiving gift as it isn't Christmas yet.

**Disclaimer:** Hm…no…maybe…nah…and if…nope. Sorry, don't own The Mentalist. *shrug*

**Mindless**

His hands were on the inside of her thighs slowly, sensuously massaging their way up. His nose and mouth nuzzling into her wet center, the stubble on his cheeks scraping slightly over her sensitive skin arousing her even more, eliciting such sweet moaning noises from her kissable mouth. Her hands gripped the cool khaki colored linen sheets like a vice just to let go again in the next second so her left hand could delve into his thick dark hair and hold tight. Her right hand wandered to the wrought iron headboard of her bed and clinged to it.

Her eyes were closed tight in pleasure. With a sharp intake of breath she sucked her lower lip in, her teeth scraping over it but not strong enough to draw blood. She felt his tongue softly circling her clit just once. She didn't think it possible but it made her gasp and mentally ask him for so much more.

He smiled into her soft pink and oh so wet flesh and took his licking muscle deeper still to taste the juices that were for him, only for him. She smelled so good, like the lilacs from her shower gel and the berries from her shampoo and clean sweat and like only Grace can smell and even a little like him. That turned him on so strongly, it clapped his pride on the shoulder, boosted his ego enormously and let his inner football player do a winner's dance. And it made him harder than he already was.

It was like a buffet solely for him. His strong hard fingers had found their destination, now parting her glistening folds to give him better access to taste what smelled so appealing and mouthwatering. Slowly he let his powerful tongue glide around her entrance, making her ground out his name in impatient annoyance. Grace tried to push her lower body into him, urging him on to just _do_ what she so desperately needed him to do. It's not like she didn't want to tell him what she wanted, she just couldn't. Her brain took a leave of absence and was replaced with pictures of pure heaven, the most erotic paradise and Wayne.

One of his hands wandered back up to splay over her cream colored stomach and held her down. Finally he gave her what she so frantically desired. His tongue entered her, giving her a little preview of what was going to happen later with a longer, thicker, pulsing muscle of his. He slipped it in and out of her slick tight channel, than flattened his tongue and licked a few times from her entrance to that little bundle of nerves waiting for his touch, begging, straining into him.

The long feminine fingers in his hair tightened, her short nails digging into his scalp, the other hand releasing her headboard only to land on his broad shoulder with a loud smack, her nails marking this part of his body exclusively for her to see in the bright morning sunlight.

To relief at least something of the strenuous tension building in his throbbing member and not come straight onto her bed by hearing her hot breathy groans of impatience he rubbed himself on her smooth linen sheets.

In the next second his lips came around her aroused and red puckering clit, sucking it hard. The sounds coming from the beautiful mouth of the red headed goddess beneath him actually turning into words.

"God! Don't stop!" Whispered, with a low exhale of her breath.

He smiled against her, still not really believing he is the one eliciting such noises from her. The hand currently trapping her stomach migrated now back down to her dripping opening, first circling then entering her tight creamy center with one talented finger, slowly mimicking the actions that his tongue did earlier.

Still sucking her clit so deliciously, he used his magic tongue to rouse heavier shallower gasps out of her. Her hips were moving in a rhythm signaling him to turn it up a notch. Her head was turning from side to side not able to stay in one position for long. Eyes closed tight, moans getting louder, he had to make her come, and that fast or that brilliant, perfect creature in front of him would make him come with just this arousing picture of her.

So he added another finger and pumped harder, flexing them like he would tell her to come closer, as if she could come any closer. Without warning he bit carefully down on her clit, just a short feeling of his teeth on her more then sensitive skin and nerves. But in the end that was what it took to make her go rigid and clamp her taut thighs on either side of his head. It was what it took to make her see fireworks in her mind, what made her tremble into oblivion with a colossal wave of pleasure.

And only two words remained in her addled brain.

"God! Wayne!" Loud, combined with a deep moan of extreme satisfaction.

He felt it. Every wave crushing and rippling through her. Every gush of fluid floating onto his fingers. He smelled it. Her arousal, her pleasure, her wonderful addicting essence.

She was breathing hard trying to get her ability to think and talk in coherent sentences back. But the only thing left was grinning like a cheshire cat as she watched him slide up her body. She tried to say something but the only sound coming from her lips as she wrapped her arms around the sturdy back of her lover was a satisfied, happy, sappy purr.

His long, hard body was deliciously pressed into hers, her legs were bent at the knees keeping his hips in place on top of hers. A smile so beautiful it could light up her whole apartment was on his face, his eyes glowing with the bluest ocean color imaginable. Both their eyes twinkling with happy stars. He took one of his hands to swipe a few damp locks of hair out of her face, so he could lean his forehead against hers.

He looked deep into her lovely green eyes to have her attention. She looked right back and saw him getting a tad more serious. But she needn't have worried.

"I love you." Clear and full of adoration, love and promise.

If possible her smile got even wider and sappier. Back to the reason why he pleasured her within an inch of her life. It all started with these three little words. He said them to her every day, happily awaiting the day she would finally return them. It wasn't a particular stressful day, just a long one ending with them collapsing on her couch and him ordering pizza. The pizza came but was soon forgotten. She looked like she was in need of a hug. So he pulled his arms around her and pulled her close, turning his head into her hair and inhaling deeply, just murmuring his love into her ear. She held him tighter for a moment before letting go and capturing his head in her hands, locking her eyes with his and then finally granting him his biggest wish. "I love you, too." Quiet but clearly audible, scared but glad she said it. After he got over the initial shock he dragged her into her bedroom, got rid of their clothes and the rest is hot, steamy history.

Now she giggled. The first time was hard but now she couldn't tell him back fast enough.

"I love you, too, Wayne." Just as clear and full of happiness, love and sated bliss.

Just then she felt his still hard heavy member trapped against her thigh. She stroked one of her hands down his body to envelop his firm shaft and guide it into her. Both of them moaning deep and low when he was buried to the hilt in her soft tight channel. Her wetness was coating him and she urged him to move with a slow motion of her hips. This time they moved without haste, totally in synch. There were no cries or frantic movements, just their sensual, perfect joining. Deep breaths and languid strokes. No fireworks but butterflies and rainbows.

Afterwards they fell asleep in each others arms happy and sappy and satisfied and glad to have the next day off to sleep in.


End file.
